Arilus Dehrahn
}} |} Arilus Dehrahn is the primary antagonist in the Rayzur's Edge Audio drama Second Strike. Dehrahn was the Imperial warlord of the planet Ferri'sol during the New Republic's covert mission to the planet. Biography Arilus Dehrahn was born on Ferri’sol twelve years before the Battle of Naboo. At the time, Ferri’sol was a prosperous, if uneventful, planet that many in the galaxy forgot, at least until they ran out of suridium or Ferrisian foodstuffs. Allegations exist that Dehrahn’s foster parents, who raised him after the death of his mother during childbirth and father during the Stark Hyperspace War, abused the young Arilus, emotionally, physically, and sexually. In other academic circles, these claims of abuse are deemed utterly false, leaving responsibility for Dehrahn’s actions to his Imperial conditioning. Still others believe the man was simply born evil. Whatever the reason for his wanton cruelty, Arilus Dehrahn was a perfect, ambitious candidate for the Ferrisian Defense Force during the days before the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic. Once the Empire emerged from the ashes of the Republic, he was also an excellent candidate for the Imperial military, where he rose quickly through the ranks, becoming a young fixture in Palpatine’s early Imperial court. Three years before the Battle of Yavin, Dehrahn was privy to Wilhuf Tarkin’s presentation of the "Tarkin Doctrine" of rule by fear of force and massive necessitated force to Emperor Palpatine. Upon hearing the doctrine illustrated time and again by Tarkin, Dehrahn privately asked to be taken under Tarkin’s wing. Tarkin did so, using Dehrahn’s presence as a means of helping cover his growing relationship with another of his protégés, Daala. When Tarkin was placed in full control of the Death Star, Dehrahn returned to his home system, not as a homesick native son, but as an Imperial conqueror on the bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer Indoctrinator. Dehrahn’s forces quickly took over the system, allowing him to accept a promotion from the military ranks to Imperial Moff of the Ferri’sol system. During his years as Tarkin’s protégé, he had been a sought-after bachelor, finally leading to a politically-motivated marriage with a woman named Teenah, with whom he soon had a child, whom he named Arilus, after himself. Upon Dehrahn’s promotion to Moff, Teenah took their infant son and went into hiding, never to be found by Dehrahn. Early in his reign, Dehrahn went to great and brutal lengths to quell any unrest among his worlds. His brutal tactics on Jentral and Ragesh are but two of his atrocities. These tactics infuriated a small, but growing, Resistance on the planet, leading to an assassination attempt on the man, five months before his eventual death. Dehrahn lost his right arm in the attack, but he soon had it replaced with an Advanced Human Replica Series (AHRS) cybernetic arm, allowing him to rule, literally, with an iron fist. Just under five months later, Dehrahn was informed of the apparent kidnapping of a Ferrisian citizen by New Republic Intelligence forces. Unbeknownst to the New Republic team, their mission had brought the late Emperor’s FlashDeath bioweapon project to Dehrahn’s attention. Dehrahn and his elite stormtroopers scored a victory by killing the citizen (actually one of Palpatine’s scientists, who was defecting) and eliminating all but one member of the New Republic team, while taking the remaining member into custody. A second victory came when a pair of captured Resistance members helped lead to the elimination of the Pri’gorod base of the Ferrisian Resistance. No third victory was forthcoming, however. On the same day as the Pri’gorod base’s destruction, Dehrahn was confronted in his office by New Republic Special Operations Commander Jaren Valkan and his former prisoner, New Republic Intelligence Captain Kristara Eri'lur. After a brief physical encounter with Valkan, Dehrahn was forced to trade the liberation of Ferri’sol for his own life. In the end, though, no bargain would spare him from justice. Eri’lur, beaten and sexually assaulted by Dehrahn during her captivity, sliced the warlord’s throat with his own Guardsman’s combat knife. The sadistic ruler of Ferri’sol was dead at the age of forty-nine. Sources *''Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook'' Appearances *''Second Strike, Act I: Descent'' *''Second Strike, Act II: All Fall Down'' *''Second Strike, Act III: Ascension'' Behind the Scenes * The artwork depicting Arilus Dehrahn was created by Jeff Ward as part of a series of concept sketches. External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/secondstrike.html Second Strike at Star Wars Fanworks] Category:Characters